Green House
by Russia's Runa
Summary: EdXOC implied Based on a myspace role play. Roy finds the rose lady in a hidden Thorn castle. Does the Rose know of his true feelings?


Green House

Warning: this is a myspace fan fic/rp. All of the characters do belong to Hiromu Arakawa except Runa… she's mine. Thank you

In a darken area of the countryside, a lone castle stands. The sky was painted in a stone grey and rain poured down. As a thunderstorm passes through the area. A woman wearing and old 18th century crimson dress. Her long sleeves of her dress touched the window pain. The woman saw a car pull through the cobblestone drive way. She walks away from the window and races down the long stair case. Her stormy grey eyes watched her butler opened the door.

"M'lady, you shouldn't be down here." said the butler to his young Mistress.

"But Harold, I want to see who has come." She spoke in a quiet tone of voice.

"T'is Colonel Roy Mustang and Lt. Jean Havoc." He announced

The Woman's eyes widen and smiled. "It has been too long since I saw Mustang and Havoc. Welcome them, please."

"As you wish, Miss Luna."

The butler welcomed The Flame Alchemist and his trustworthy Lieutenant. The dark haired gentleman greeted her as she walked down. Curtis? Is that you?" he asked.

She nodded and spoke, "Colonel, what brings you here?"

"I came to inform you that you are Archer's target."

She was surprised but then anger took over her.

"I will not have you speak his name in this house ever, Mustang. That man is a charlatan and nothing more." She raised her voice.

She spoke of Frank Archer as if he was a monster that she created. The man hated her and used her for powers. If she ever see him again, she would steal his very soul and leave him for dead.

"I hate that man so much his very existence shouldn't be on this plane"

Her words were like sulfuric acid, but her hatred for the man was understandable.

"Right. And one other thing…." Roy glanced at her.

"Hm?"

"I want to protect you, Runa. Really. I want to."

"Roy….?" She stared at him in awed.

"Yeah," he chuckles a bit, "I liked you for some time now."

"What?" She looks at him in disbelief.

"Runa, I know that you and Edward dislike me in the passed, but it still doesn't change how I felt."

"But Colonel, You Loved Lt. Riza Hawkeye. She's been with you since the war. I don't want that." She stared at him with worry in her silver eyes.

Roy took her hand and held it gently in his gloved hand. "Runa….. Riza has been loyal to me, but she works for Archer now. And you are the only female who understood me."

Runa stared at his liquor eyes but kindly denied him.

"Roy," she spoke calmly," I love Edward and Only Edward."

Roy glances at her sadly. He knew that there is no way for her to love him. He wanted her and no one else. Letting go of her soft hand, He stood up and turned his heals.

"Just to let you know, Runa," He gives her a side glace and in a low husky tone," Edward was waiting for you."

Runa's silver eyes widen and came to a smile. "I know, Roy."

As Roy stepped out of the castle, he can hear her whisper "thank you."

Havoc and Mustang walked towards the car. Heartbroken,he sighed. Havoc went inside the driver's seat.

Havoc looked at his commanding officer.

"Well, How did it go?" he asked Roy.

Roy gave him a stern look and said "It went rather well. I want you to inform Fullmetal about her whereabouts. I think he wants to see her."

He went inside the car.

Havoc gave him a puzzled look, "Sir, what really happened in there?"

Roy sighed and spoke, "She denied me."

Havoc chuckled, but Roy gave him a glare.

"It's not funny, Jean." Roy snapped

Taking out his cigarette, He softly grins. "Runa won't like you at all as a friend, but she trusted you about this location. Don't worry about it."

Roy smirked at him in the rear view mirror, "You're right, Jean. Let's go home."

Havoc turned the key and started the ignition. The Car was from the early 20th century, military issued vehicle. The car exited the property and went east.

Standing near the window, Runa watched them leave.

She whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Colonel. But Edward is my True love."

She turned around and walks to her room

The End


End file.
